1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filling device for the filling of a tank container or the like receptacle.
Filling devices for the filling of transportable containers are known per se in the most differing configurations. For example, they are connected through the intermediary of a flexible connecting conduit to a stationary supply line, and are accessible to a manual guidance or; in essence, handling thereof. In accordance with the type of the applicable liquid filling material, especially in view of the extent of any endangerment of the environment and possible harmful effects emanating therefrom, there must be met special safety precautions and other measures in order to prevent any uncontrolled discharge of the liquid filling material from the mentioned lines into the surroundings, and to thereby prevent any adverse influences on the environment which originate from the filling procedure. For instance, the last mentioned procedure pertains to a controlled evacuation of exhaust air or, essentially, exhaust gases which are encountered during the filling of a container, for example, by means of an exhaust gas removal installation which is continually under a certain sub-atmospheric pressure or vacuum. An uncontrolled discharge of the liquid filling material into the surroundings can be encountered in a multiplicity of forms as a consequence of faulty handling or also because of an improper condition in the connection of the filling device with the associated container.
The heretofore known filling devices can be viewed as being inadequately operationally dependable and are not adapted to be able to eliminate the risks which originate as the result of human error. Moreover, as in the instance of the presently known overflow-protective device, there are frequently dealt with only partial aspects of the safety problems which are encountered during the handling of liquids which endanger the environment, especially during the filling of transportable containers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Thus, from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,478 there has become known a filling device for liquefied gas for a stationary tank container, which is designed for cooperation with a pipe connector arranged in the tank container wall and serves for filling purposes, and which concurrently contains a conduit for the discharge of vapor displaced from the tank container during the filling thereof. The filling device can be screwed onto the above-mentioned pipe connector; and for the vapor discharge as well as for the liquid line there are provided mutually separate valves which are automatically actuatable through the threaded movement, and whose opening conduit will only first take place subsequent to the reaching of an orderly or proper threaded connection. The mentioned vapor line and the liquid line are arranged so as to extend coaxially within each other, and there are presently provided, on the one hand, paired valve portions in a flexible connecting line and, on the other hand, within the pipe connector which, when actuated by pushers, are opened during the threaded engagement of the connecting line together with the pipe connector opposite the force of resetting springs, by the latter of which both valves of a valve pair are otherwise maintained in their closed condition. The flexible connecting line is designed for cooperation with a tank vehicle, and at its end towards the vehicle possesses comparable paired valves, such that during the filling of liquefied gas into the stationary tank container, the tank of the tank vehicle will absorb vapor which is displaced from the stationary tank container. Consequently, this known filling device is exclusively designed for cooperation with correspondingly equipped tank vehicles. In view of the paired valve constructions, it is relatively complicated in its arrangement.
From the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,987 there has become known a filling device for fuel which is designed for cooperation with the tank of a motor vehicle. This contains a valve influencing the flow of fuel which, as a result of a proper insertion into a filling connector which stands in communication with the wall of the tank container is then opened, whereby the filling device in the inserted position is secured in a close fit by an electro-mechanically actuated locking lever, a slider or the like. Through the intermediary of an electrical switch, whose actuation is dependent upon the position of a filling condition sensor, the mentioned slider, locking lever or the like is conducted into an unlatched position, as a result of which the filling device is ejected from the pipe connector under the action of a spring force, and the mentioned valve is closed. A vent line is not provided in this known filling device. The mentioned switch merely serves to act in a current circuit which is responsive to the filling condition and the orderly insertion of the filling device, and is not available for superordinated control tasks.
Finally, from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,214 there has become known a further filling device for the tank container of a motor vehicle, which contains a spring-biased valve opening the flow of fuel in the case of the proper insertion into the filling connector of the tank container. Through the intermediary of a vent line, in a known manner, upon reaching of a maximum filling condition for the tank container, there is interrupted any further flow of fuel. The mentioned vent line does not possess an automatically actuatable valve in the filling device. Moreover, the switching motions which are required for the actuation of the fuel valve are not obtained from screw-type or threaded movements, but from a pure plug-inserting movement of a key-like element into a receiver provided for this purpose.